In studies on the function of substance P and on the effect of drugs on its distribution, the possibility that a pool of substance P precursor exists must be considered. The chick embryo dorsal root ganglion contains a molecular species of high molecular weight immunoreactivity which could function as a precursor in the formation of substance P. The content of this possible precursor is regulated by treatment of ganglia with nerve growth factor. Substance P, and its apparent precursor, have also been found in superior cervical ganglia, probably located in interneurons, as well as in many other tissues. Exposure of animals in utero to anti-NGF antiserm results in a loss of substance P from ganglia, spinal cord and skin, in agreement with a loss of DRG neurons. Adults exposed to anti-NGF show comparable losses of substance P content without a change in cell number.